


Want...Take...Have

by orphan_account



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Romance, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9894710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vamp Buffy finally takes what she wants . . . Faith.





	

* * *

**~*WANT*~  
**

   


Buffy watched Faith as she slayed, caught up in her usual enthusiasm, and sighed softly.

"I love you," she whispered softly. "I just don't know how to tell you."

She briefly closed her eyes, resisting the urge to cry.

 

"What's the matter, slayer?" a voice hissed, and she spun around just as a rag was pressed over her nose. She desperately tried to fight, but there was more than one, and not even a scream escaped as she fell unconscious, easily caught by the seven vampires surrounding her.

 

"We changed the slayer," a satisfied voice gloated. "Now for the other one…"

A laugh escaped the lips of another.

"Won't be a problem."

"Micah…"

"This one," he gestured toward the feeding Buffy, "had feelings… returned feelings for Faith. It won't be a problem. Just release her, and she'll do as we desire."

"What we desire?" Geoff asked eagerly.

 

Micah backhanded him. "She's not yours, so forget it," he growled. "They're both mine."

"I just want one," Geoff whined, and Micah glared at him.

"I said they're mine! Once Buffy seduces Faith…"

 

Buffy saw her again, her senses heightened in the dark. She looked… worried.

"B? Where are you? Red and them are all out looking for you, and I'm wicked cold," Faith was babbling, as if it would bring the blonde slayer back.

Buffy softly chuckled, stepping under the streetlight.

"There you are," Faith said, relieved. "Everyone's been looking for you."

"Really," Buffy said, not sounding interested.

Faith tilted her head slightly. "Stop playing around; let's go to Giles' then go to the Bronze."

"I have a better idea," Buffy said.

The last thing Faith saw was Buffy's fist, then nothing.

 

 

 **~*Take*~**   
 

Soft… she snuggled deeper into the silken sheets, sighing and preparing to drift back into sleep when her eyes shot open. She didn't have silk sheets on her bed. She wouldn't be caught dead with that preppy expensive shit.

"So you're finally awake," a voice commented, and Faith started to sit up. Blinking, she came to her senses as she realized that she was tied to the bed.

"What the fuck?" she exclaimed, yanking at the rope and expecting it to give.

A soft laugh came from the doorway. "I accounted for your slayer strength, Faith."

Faith stopped struggling. She recognized that voice, would anywhere.

"Buffy."

"Glad to know you still remember me," Buffy commented, stepping toward her. Faith cringed.

"What the hell happened to you, B?"

Buffy continued moving toward her, ignoring her question. She hoisted herself onto the bed and carefully straddled the younger slayer. As Faith finally saw Buffy's face, she resisted from screaming, yanking as hard as she possibly could at her bondage.

"What, you don't find me sexy anymore?" Buffy sneered.

"You're a vampire!"

Buffy shrugged. "And finally doing whatever the fuck I want." She slowly smirked. "Which begins…" She grabbed the top of Faith's tank top and ripped it down the middle, and Faith cringed beneath her. "with me…" She grabbed the zipper of Faith's leather pants and yanked them down. "fucking you."

"B, think about this," Faith warned. "You're straight, remember?"

Buffy laughed, a hollow, bitter sound. "I was never straight, F. I just hid it better than you."

"Hid what?" Faith asked, getting exasperated, less scared and more defensive.

 

Buffy leaned closer to her, whispering in her ear. "My feelings for you."

As Faith gaped at her, unmoving, Buffy took the opportunity to tear Faith's thong off of her.

"Buffy, stop it!" Faith demanded, getting uncomfortable-and hating the fact that she was turned on.

How could she not be with a chick as hot as Buffy sitting on top of her naked body?

"Why the fuck would I want to do that?" Buffy asked, trailing a finger down her chest.

"I'm glad you didn't wear a bra," she idly commented as she slowly lowered her lips to Faith's breast.

Faith whimpered, trying not to moan, and Buffy's smirk widened. "You've never even kissed me, B, and you want to fuck me? That's moving too fast-I at least kiss my dates before we fuck."

 

"A kiss is what you want?" Buffy pulled her head toward her and kissed her roughly, a fang digging into Faith's lip and drawing blood. She hungrily licked the blood from her and then smiled slowly as she lowered her lips to Faith's neck. "You won't feel this; I promise," she smirked.

Faith gasped as Buffy plunged a finger inside of her, relentlessly thrusting it in and out of her, then quickly adding a second, then a third finger. She moaned, enjoying it despite it all. She'd always wanted Buffy, but not like this.

 

"Buffy, stop," she said, trying to suppress her desire.

"That's not what you want," Buffy cooed as she continued.

"B, I'm not kidding," she said angrily.

"There's the Faith I know," Buffy said. "You're the one who taught me. Want. Take. Have." With those words, she bit.

Faith screamed, caught between excruciating pain and orgasm, and Buffy started to feed as her fingers busily worked.

"No!" she screamed, but Buffy didn't listen.

Not that time…

Or the next…

Or the time after that…

 

 **~*Have*~**   
 

"I made it possible for the two of you to be together, so you sure as hell had better fuck her in front of me," Micah yelled at Buffy.

Buffy laughed. "I could kill you right now, and we both know it."

"Yeah, but you won't kill your sire," he challenged.

"I wouldn't be so sure."

Micah merely gaped at her as she plunged a stake through his heart.

"Bye bye."

With that she went to see Faith.

"You're all mine," Buffy murmured to the half-conscious slayer laying helplessly beneath her. "Forever and ever."

"You're as fucking psycho as Drusilla," Faith growled, trying to stay awake but was finding it difficult. Buffy had fed on her several times, trying to subdue her.

"Don't make me bite you again," Buffy warned.

"Giles and Red will find me and stake you," Faith said, but in her heart she didn't want Buffy to die. In some way, she liked this- liked Buffy fucking her, liked her being in control.

And the seriously fucked up part…

Buffy knew.

"Be good and I'll make it feel nice," Buffy coaxed, and as Faith hesitated, she knew she had her.

Slowly, she kissed the younger slayer, gloating to herself as the kiss was returned with passion. She kissed down her neck, nipping gently, and by Faith's small moans, she could tell this was what she liked. She moved toward her breasts, licking the sensitive skin and feeling satisfied as they quickly hardened. She bit down slightly, enjoying Faith's cry of pain, before kissing down her stomach, carefully drawing her tongue across the skin.

She moved between Faith's legs, kissing her thighs, and she could see Faith squirming, trying not to react any more than necessary.

"If you don't want this, I'll stop," Buffy said sweetly.

"No! I do…" Faith said, hating herself for giving in, but she was so wet, and Buffy was so close…

Smirking, Buffy licked between her legs, causing Faith to moan loudly. She carefully slid her tongue inside of her, not pausing until Faith's voice broke into her peace.

"Buffy…I love you."

Buffy jerked away, glaring at her. Without a word, she left the room, leaving Faith…

Cold…

Tied to the bed… Alone.

 

 

*End*

 

 


End file.
